User blog:HollyJrox/ANTI-GRAPEVINE UPDATE!!! BY: CHANTAY BLACK + OTHER BLOGS
Danny, I'm so sorry. He is definitely not cheap!! I just overreacted. I should have mentioned him. Clare stole Declan's stories for English. Hun, make your stories . You can have lots of fun without stealing !! Clare you need to get KC back and beat that Jenna-slut down :))) Danny is CHEAPO! He made ME pay for my dinner >:( because I didn't mention him in my last blog. "another student" is him, but whatever. Peter started a new club called Above the Dot. Check it Out with many great acts and Janie and the Studz. Above the Dot is literally above the Dot. Peter and his girlfriend, Victoria just had a break-up though, total meth-head... 8-). But, Peter is in the STUDz again :) good for him. The band is now Janie and the STUDz featuring Peter Stone!! At lunch with another student, I spot the once-hated, now loved Holly J Sinclair and her bo, the famous Declan Coyne. Declan is in charge of the upcoming play that me, myself is starring in as the lead role :)). Holly J just recently had a bad break-up with her ex, Blue Chessex, who surprisingly took it well. I got an update from Mia: Loving Paris. Miss you all. xoxo. Isabella is doing great in school and I'm doing great with my modeling. Expect to see you soon. I'll visit some day. <3. Mia. OK, so Emma Nelson returned to Degrassi. I love that girl xoxo. She returns with her cross country bike ride tour and with her new bo, Kelly Ashoona. Yesterday wasn't the best day for them. They broke up :( and Kelly left earlier today. Emma admits that she doesn't regret breaking up with him and college isn't how we all expect it to be. She says you have no money and can't do anything. I was shocked with Holly J and niner Alli in the corner. Emma left today and we'll all miss her :) Well, KC Guthrie and Clare Edwards recently had a bad break-up and now KC is with newbie Jenna Middleton. Jenna claims she is sorry but Clare won't take the apology. Alli Bhandari speaks: Jenna is a big slut! She stole my BFF's bo. We are so done with her. And what makes things worse, KC made out with Jenna a lot. If you hear or read this KC, we hate you so don't bother to talk to us! It turned out Coach Carson caused KC's strange behavior and he had a gun in his car. He was fired forever after that and arrested. I guess he got what he deserved. Hola! Marco Del Rossi returns from college. He is student-teacher, but Holly J takes advantage of this. Marco shows who's boss and lays down the law. NO MORE EXTENSIONS HOLLY J! Holly J and Declan Coyne are now together, but their parents aren't too happy. They stood up to their parents and will continue to date. Leia and Danny broke up this week. Me and Danny are now kinda a thing... <3 :) Category:Blog posts